rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hiccstrid/@comment-99.118.64.7-20140911050906/@comment-70.48.73.150-20140913033220
As a hiccstrid shipper who previously thought that Astrid has no feelings for Hiccup until he got a dragon, I get where you're coming from. But if you study Astrid more carefully, you'll see that she isn't the type of girl to fall for a guy just because they are considered to be a "hero." I mean, Hiccup seemed like the next big thing on Berk when he started to ace all those classes and that just made Astrid jealous and competitive. Oh, and yes. The hard truth is yes. He was a screw up. A HUGE screw up. He's a great person and anyone would be lucky to have someone like him in their lives, but he was a SCREW UP. I would've seen him as a screw up, too. Think of what it's like for Astrid. Other than Hiccup, her family suffered the most from dragons, a dragon had disgraced her family name and she was also unrightfully judged because of it. We never saw how she was treated. Maybe she was just as underestimated as Hiccup. Anyway, if your family was in danger of dying, you would pray to the gods that there will be no mistakes. In a battlefield, a mistake could lead to death. So you definitely wouldn't want someone as clumsy as Hiccup running through the battle zone while he could be happy with what he has, a talent for making weapons. You should notice that she doesn't really change her mind about Hiccup because of his dragon. The flight changed her view about dragons, and also a little about Hiccup, but not in a shallow way. More like a "whole new world" kind of thing, which actually relates a lot to love. Her most obvious sign of liking him comes after, when she sees him standing up for what he believes in and I guess that was what just tied her feelings together - she could've either had feeling for him before or just realized she liked him, I don't know. Because Hiccup and Astrid are so different, they do complete each other. Hiccup is more goofy, sarcastic, and adventurous, while Astrid is supportive, serious, and straight to the point. He basically surprises her everyday, both good and bad, and Astrid believes in Hiccup much more than he believes in himself. He shows her new things, and she supports him immensely, even though she still wants to keep him safe. They save each other. And I think that's really sweet and the definition of completion. However, if you want to say they have nothing in common, that isn't entirely true. They were both sort of loners, though in a different way. Astrid was a popular loner, Hiccup was an unpopular loner. Hiccup and Astrid both stand up for what they believe in. Hiccup's causes are more obvious, but if you listen to what Astrid has to say, she doesn't tease him like the others do, she stood up against him because she thought he wasn't putting the effort in helping his tribe and she thought that was wrong, to just do nothing while the dragons harm their home (Let's be honest, doesn't it look like Hiccup isn't trying? He hid behind a rack, he asked ridiculous questions about a dragon, he didn't seem like he cared about learning in the class. And the others don't know that he didn't choose to be there). I think that's why she was so quick to support Hiccup after that. Because she saw that he stood up for what he thought was right and she could relate. Hiccstrid shippers don't complain about other shippers bashing us. It's actually the mericcup shippers who complain about Hiccstrid shippers bashing their ship. Yes, we sometimes bash your ship, but you also bash ours. And we choose not to complain, but to defend. I will not bash your ship just because you bashed mine, but I will defend my ship and I will defend the shippers.